My name is Cassiopeia
by kaydi
Summary: Cassi is a normal girl, until she gets a strange letter, telling her about a wonderful new world of magic. But when she gets to Hogwarts, she finds out more about herself and her never present father than she ever wanted to know. A sequl to My name is
1. Introducing Cassiopeia

Okay I just revised this a bit. Instead of Jamie and Remy being born after Cassi find out, they were born just after their dad was arrested. He never knew about his sons until he escaped. So I'm gonna have to fix that in the Finial Battle too. 

Nothing is mine. Tell me what ya think. If you get confused just tell me. And let me know if I should change The finial battle too. 

__

My name is Cassiopeia Black. And I have a story to tell. It doesn't start with me and it doesn't end with me. See this is more about my father and my friend and what they were. I just happened to be a witness.

My father and my friend were two of the most powerful wizards to ever enter this world. For years we have waited for them to release us from the darkness that threatened to overtake us all, of course they had no idea what they were till the moment came,

Oh sorry I'm getting ahead of my self. Maybe I should start at the beginning of my story.

The day it all started. I was at home like usual. It was summer, a beautiful bright sunny summer day. My best friend in the whole world Bridget was over. We love sunny days. We don't get many of them in Ireland where we live. We were watching my twin brothers. They are a year younger than me and to tell you the truth are holy terrors. James and Remus are their names, but we call them Jamie and Remy. 

We were sitting on my back porch. The boys were discussing everything they wanted to do that summer. Then out of the blue an owl swooped down and landed next to me. It had a letter tied to its leg. It extended its leg like it wanted me to take the letter. I pulled it off and the owl took off. It was addressed to me.

**_

> Dear Ms. O'Connell,

_**

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall   
**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Bridget read over my shoulder.

" Woah, Do you think it's real?"

" I don't know. It sounds real. Maybe I should ask mum."

" Okay. Call me when you find out."

"Sure thing." I wandered inside. Mum came home just then. I helped her take off her coat and get comfy on the couch. She was always tired. She worked as a secretary. To be honest we didn't have much money. But we got by.

" Hi, Honey."

" Mum, I got a letter today. You wanna see?"

"Sure." I retrieved the letter and handed it to her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if it's real or not." She read it and her face paled. She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes. " Cassi, is all your homework done?"

"It's summer vacation mum."

"Oh yes. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning. You two, boys." I opened my mouth to ask her why but she looked so sad. I let it go. We all left the room quietly. 

As I walked up to my room, I figured it must have something to do with Da. See I never knew my father. He died or left or disappeared or something, when I was a baby, before my brothers were even born. I don't know who he was, or what he looked like, I don't even know his name. I wish I did. I see all my friends with their dads and I wish mine were here. I know the twins do too. I used to imagine what he would be like. I know he looked like me because I don't have mum's hair or eyes. He has dark hair, jet black like Jamie's and mine. And dark brown eyes that almost seem black like Remy's and mine. He is tall and handsome. And he loves to laugh. Smart, with an interesting sense of humor. I don't like to think of him as dead and I know he didn't abandon us. I just know it. I like to think he left for a reason. That he was fighting for something, some thing good. That something was after him and he had to leave just to protect us. That's what I picture my da as. I don't have anything to contradict my image. Mum never mentions him. 

I was laying in bed thinking when the door creaked open. I sat up. Remy and Jamie stood there, their faces solemn and worried.

"Come on in, boys." They closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed.

"Cassi, we were just talking. Do you think the letter you got has something to do with Da?" Remy asked. He was the shyer quieter one, if such a thing could be true.

"Yeah, I think it does."

"Do you remember him?" Jamie asked. I sighed and pulled both of them into a hug, slipping my arm around their shoulders.

"No, not really. I know what he looked like though." 

"Really?" Remy asked.

"What?" Jamie put in. this was a game of ours. We played it many times, guessing things about our father. His name, what he looked like, why he left, things like that.

"He's tall. With dark black hair, like ours Jamie. I know cause Remy has mums hair. And Remy and I have his eyes. Dark brown, so dark that when he's mad they seem to get black. In fact he's like one of those tall dark heroes. He always wears black. Not cause he's mean or anything but because it looks good."

"Why's he leave?" Remy asked, quietly. 

I paused. "I think Da had a reason for leaving. Maybe he was part of some secret organization and if he stayed we would all be in danger."

"Like the IRA?" Jamie said. 

"Maybe. I dunno." (We live in western Ireland and we aren't affected by the Troubles as much as other places, but we are still aware of them.)

"But he didn't just get up one day and decide to leave." Remy said.

"No, he thought about it for days, weeks even." Jamie said. I nodded. 

"And he decided it was best for all of us and that he would return when he could." We were silent for a moment.

"Do you think he's ever gonna come back?" Jamie asked. I shrugged. 

"I dunno, but let's get some sleep." They curled up beside me and we fell asleep.

That night I had a dream. _A tall dark hared man, with copper eyes was standing in a room, there were people all around. He was laughing and teasing an another man with untidy black hair. They were laughing and when he saw me the man picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and Mum came over and they kissed._

The man's friends laughed too. " Look Padfoot, either get a room or restrain yourself." The man with untidy hair told him. He had an English accent. Padfoot, the tall man, replied with.

" Keep, talking Prongs and I'll tell every one what you say about Lily in your sleep." They all were English.

"I don't think that will work anymore Padfoot." Another man said. He was smaller than the other two, with red-brown hair. He looked tired and pale, but happy. " They've been married for twelve years now."

"Shut up Moony." They all laughed. 

"Plus I don't think this is a good conversation for them to be listening too." He continued. He pointed to me and to another boy. He looked like the man with untidy hair, Prongs. Except he had green eyes. He grinned at me. 

"Aw come on da, I'm eleven. I'm going to Hogwarts next year."

" Oh of course. You're almost ready to move out." He laughed.

" It's not like we're babies I said."

" I should hope not, and who knows maybe there will be a few surprises at Hogwarts for you." Padfoot said. All the grown ups laughed as if they knew something we didn't. Then It was as if they simply melted into the darkness. They were all gone, Except for Padfoot. He turned to me.

" Cassi, I'm sorry. I love you and your brothers and your mother. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for what you will go through. Just remember I love you." 

"Daddy?" I called. He just smiled and then he was gone.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon frying. Mum must be in a good mood she never made bacon,

I crept down stairs. The twins were gone. They must still have been asleep or they were already out terrorizing the neighborhood. 

"Hello, Cassi. How did you sleep?" Mum asked. I never could sneak up on her. 

"Great mum. Another dream though."

" I made your favorite." I noticed this time she didn't ask about my dream. I had been having weird dreams for a while now. In fact a lot of weird stuff happened to me. 

" Great." I sat down. Mum gave me a plate and I helped my self. We sat down and for a few minutes we sat in silence.

"Where are the twins?" before she could answer they walked quietly into the kitchen. It surprised me because they never did anything quietly. They sat down and helped themselves to bacon.

" Mum?"

" Hmm?"

"About that letter I got. "

" Cassi, I need to talk to you about that." She sighed. The boys looked up with interest. " I had hoped you wouldn't inherit it. That I had left it all behind. After …" She closed her eyes. " I had hoped. But he said you would. He promised you would be like him. He always knew things like that."

"Who?"

"Your da."

"Da?" She had never even said that word before. Remy and Jamie stared at her. 

" He was like you. That's were you get it."

" Get what?"

"The magic."

"Magic?"

"Believe it or not Cassi, You are a witch. You boys are wizards. There are such things as wizards and witches. You da was one."

" Witch?"

" Actually he was a wizard, but it's the same thing. It explains all the strange things that happened when you were younger. Like turning my car black because you didn't like green." I laughed at the memory.

" Me, a witch."

" Hogwarts is the best school for magic in all the British Isles. Or so your father and all his friends boasted every five minutes." She laughed softly.

"What about us?' the twins yelled. 

"You'll be going too, no doubt. In a year or so."

" Next week we'll take a trip to London and we'll get your stuff."

The next night there was a knock on the door. It was very late. I snuck down the stairs to see who it was. The boys sat on the stairway beside me. Mum opened the door and she gasped in shock. A young woman was standing there. She had light green eyes and red brown hair. 

" Mari." She had an English accent.

" Addi. Come in." She stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?"

" well, I was in the country and I decided to see how you and Cassiopeia were doing. This was the place you last letter came from so I came here first. We haven't heard from you in a long time."

" Well, I've been busy."

" For ten years?"

" Raising children alone was not the way I wanted to spent my life."

'Children?"

"That's right. You never met the boys. They were born in May. Eight month's after my oh so loving husband decided to make the biggest mistake of his life and ruin all of ours."

" I know. I know. Nothing turned out the way we planned."

" You still have Remus." I glanced at my brother. He shrugged. 

" No we broke up week after you left. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him, losing everyone at once, and he left. He is the last one left."

" Oh really has you brother died yet?" she said brother like she would say a curse word. The woman, Addi sighed.

" Not that I know of."

" Too bad."

" Look I just wanted to see you again. It's been so long and we used to be so good friends. Please don't push me away again. I need you. I need a friend."

"What couldn't find one of them to be your friends?" Mum asked.

" After, my brother, No one will even trust me. They all think any Black is a dark one, I don't even have any magic." Black. I knew that name.

"Well they have good reason."

"Why are you doing this? I would have thought you would be glad to see me. You and Lily and me , we used to be the best of friends."

" Look, You want the truth? You remind me of him. I see enough of him in my daughter every day. I see his eyes in her face, I hear his laugh, she even has his magic. You have no idea how confusing it is to love someone so much who looks like some one you hate. I want nothing to do with magic. It had brought me only heartache. But I can't not send her to Hogwarts. I know she will be happy there. Be with her own kind. But I don't want her to go. I have prayed she wasn't like him. But she is. In every way. It's the same way with the boys. Every time I hear an explosion coming from their room, it's like I'm back. They both have their father's laugh. " I could tell Mum was crying.

The woman put her arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I know. It's been hard for me too. Every time I would go into a store they would sneer and follow me to make sure I wasn't going to steal. The after a while, the owner told me I couldn't go there. I know what people think when they see me. The sister of a murderer. That's all I am in their eyes."

"She doesn't know. "

"Doesn't know what?"

"About her father. She didn't even know he was a wizard until this morning."

"She doesn't know? About Lily and James and"

"No."

" She doesn't know what he did?"

"NO! And I don't plan to tell her. Or them. Can you imagine, going to school with all that? Knowing what their father did? And what if they meet Harry? He is in school now, if those horrible Durslys haven't killed him. How could they face him, knowing what their father did to his parents? No, I couldn't do that."

That was all I could take. " Why not mum?" I came out from my hiding place. The boys followed me.

"Cassi." She gasped. Her eyes were red and she stared at me in shock. The other woman, Addi looked at us and smiled. " She has our mothers' eyes. So does he. He's got his fathers hair. You were right they do look like him. A lot."

" Cassi, I want you to meet your aunt. Adhara."

" Addi, please." She shook my hand. We went to the kitchen where we sat down.

" Coffee, Addi?"

" Decaff please. I still refuse to buy regular in case I even meet Remus again. The scene at the hospital was the worst." The both laughed at some old memory.

" Mum, you never told me you had a sister."

" She doesn't. I'm your fathers sister. " As soon as she said father Mum's face clouded over.

" Da? Is he coming?" Jamie asked. Her smile vanished.

" No. Things like family and friends don't matter to him. Or if they did, they won't now. Nothing matters to him now."

" You saw him?"

" Haven't seen him in eleven years. And not planning to either. Trust me child, you don't want to waste your time worrying about him. "

"oh." I sighed disappointed.

" Well, I hear you're going to Hogwarts this year." She said changing the subject. 

I brightened. " Yeah, I was so surprised when I got the letter. It explains all the weird stuff though."

"yes your dad was the same. Lots of weird stuff happened to him before he got his letter."

Addi stayed for a long time. She even went to London with us. She showed us how to get into Digon alley and everything. The boys loved it. They spent lots of time in some old joke shop and came out loaded with stuff. I got my cauldron, robes and wand. We meet lots of people who seemed to know Mum. Some smiled and stopped to talk. Others gave her mean or distrustful looks. I figured Da must have done something very bad for people to hate mum like that just because she was married to him. 

The wand store was one of the strangest places I've ever been. The owner gave me a weird look.

"Cassiopeia Black, Yes, Your father was one of us. He was very powerful. One of the most powerful I've ever had here. Now lets see about a wand." It took a while but eventually we got one. It was dogwood with a phoenix feather core. I loved it.


	2. My first year

****

Chapter 2

All to soon it was time to leave. Mum took me as far as Kings Cross Station. Aunt Addi showed me how to get through the barrier and I hugged my mum and my brother's goodbye.

" Take care of yourself. " 

"Definitely mum."

"Can't we come?"

"You'll come next year. I'll miss you and I'll tell you everything."

On the train I met another first year, Ginny Weasly. Her brother was friends with Harry Potter. I had heard about him. He had driven Voldemort away. Aunt Addi told me. 

When we got there, we were sorted. Professor McGonagal called us forward. But when she came to my name she didn't call Cassi O'Connell.

" Black, Cassiopeia." I hesitated, then when no one else stepped forward I did. Confused thoughts ran through my mind. My name wasn't Black. It was O'Connell. I picked up the hat and put it on.

" Well, Hello. Now where shall we put you? A strong desire to be liked. Brains, lots of them, just like your dad. You'd be a good Ravenclaw. But we also have lots of courage. Loyalty. One of your best qualities. Another thing you get from your father. Hmmm. Let's try GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted.

I joined the gryffindor table and soon Ginny joined us. We were so happy we were in the same house. The feast was great. And soon we were all exhausted.

When we went upstairs, we were soon joined by Ron and Harry. The rumor was they had missed the train and flown in a flying car to get there. The first time I saw Harry was when he walked through the portrait hole. He was short, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling I had seen him before. But where? He had been raised by muggles in a town outside of London. I had been raised in western Ireland. A world away. I shook my head and went to bed.

The next day we had classes. Everyone was calling me Cassi Black. After breakfast I gave up telling people that wasn't my name. I decide I would go see Professor McGonagal that night.

Potions was horrible. Snape hated me. I don't mean he just didn't like me. He hated me. I don't know why. When we called role he stopped at my name. 

"Who is Cassiopeia Black?" I raised my hand. He glanced at me then did a double take.

" Yes, of course. How could I have missed it? You look just like him. Hopefully you will have more sense than your father did. We can only hope that when you show your true colors they will be ours." For some reason my temper swelled and I clenched my fists. He had no right to say that. I didn't know what my father had done. But It wasn't right that he should insult him like that.

" That wasn't fair." Ginny said after class. " That was really mean of him to talk about your dad like that. I mean what did he do to him? Your dad isn't that bad is he?"

"I wouldn't know." I said 

" What do you mean?"

"Well I never knew my da. I know he did something. Because everybody looks at Mum and me either like they think we're going to blow up the street or like they're pitying us. I don't even know his name for gods sake."

" I'm sorry. Cassi."

" S'oaky."

In DADA Professor Lockheart swept into class. When he called our names

" Cassiopeia Black. What a lovely name. You know, I once dated a girl named just that." Then he lunched into some story about how he swept the unsuspecting girl off her feet.

" Yeah, she probably fainted from fear when she found out he liked her." I whispered to Ginny. She laughed and then tried to cover it up.

"But Black." Professor Lockheart had stopped talking about his girlfriend ." That's the name of the psychopathic dark wizard, isn't it? Are you related to him?"

"I don't know sir." He shrugged

That night I went to see Professor McGonagal.

"Professor?" I knocked on the door.

" Yes?" She opened it. " Miss Black, can I help you?"

"It's just that. " She invited me in and I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Professor, I think there's been a mistake. my name isn't Black. It's O'Connell." She peered at me over her square glasses.

"There has been no mistake, Miss Black. You have been down in this book since the day you were born. Your father's name was Black and that's what you are under, regardless of what you have gone by elsewhere."

" My Father?" 

"Yes. He was quite a student." Then she smiled.

"You knew him?"

"Of course. He and his friends were the worst troublemakers to ever come to Hogwarts. Why your father got the award for most detentions for a student to receive ever. And he was proud of it." She laughed at the memory. " They were all brilliant. Your father too. No one else could have come up with the things they pulled." Then her face hardened again. " But that was in a different time. He was not the person we all thought he was."

"Professor, what did he do?"

" I'm not going to tell you. You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

" I believe you have some homework to do. Now go on back to your room." I tried to resist but she shooed me out and I left with more unanswered questions then when I came in.

The rest of the year passed quickly. Except there were attacks on some of the students. The heir of Slytherin or something. For a while people thought Harry was the one attacking people But he wasn't. I knew he wasn't. It turned out Ginny was. Only she was possessed by the spirit of a sixteen year old Voldemort. Frightening. It didn't ruin our friendship though.

I made friends with her older twin brothers Fred and George. They were five years ahead of us, but we got along great. They pulled me along on some of their pranks and I had loads of fun, even though I got a detention or two. Or three. Or four. They hinted that they had help with their mischief making but would never tell. 

Finally they showed me the Marauders map. 

**__**

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Great men, those marauders.

Snape gave me a hard time the whole year, pointing out my failures to the whole class. I exelled in transfigureation. I liked Professor McGonagal. She seemed strict but Ginny told me how she had allowed Harry to play on the team his first year. And I was good in her class. Defense Against the dark arts was a joke. Professor Lockheart though he was all that when what he really was, was a bigheaded loser. Just because he wrote some stupid books. And the whole time he looked at me like he expected me to pulled out my wand and perform some deadly curse on the whole class.

See, that was the only thing that bothered me. I still didn't know exactly what my father had done. It was a little hard, not even knowing his name. But lots of people acted like I wasn't to be trusted, or I was evil or something. Some people wouldn't even talk to me. Those in Slytherin liked me though. Until one of the girls found a live snake in her bed. Complements of someone who for safeties sake will remain nameless.

Before I knew it school was out and summer had started. To my surprise I passed with remarkably good marks. In fact my transfiguration mark was the highest in our class. Potions weren't that great, but then Snape did hate me so I was surprised I passed at all.


	3. Is he my father?

#### Chapter 3

I said goodbye to Ginny at the train station. I saw Aunt Addi waiting for me. I ran to her and she gave me a long hug.

"How did you like school?"

"I loved it!" I then told her everything. 

"Snape is a teacher?" She asked.

"Yes why?"

"Your father hated him. He and his friends spent most of their time trying to get him expelled." She laughed. I stored this in my head with the rest of the facts I knew about my father.

We took an another train and then a ferry and a bus to get home. It took us another day. I figured it would have been faster if Addi was a witch but she wasn't.

When we got home Mum were waiting and the boys. That night I told them everything. The boys of course wanted to know about the teachers, who were a good victim for pranks. I told them about Fred and George Weasly. Just as I was finishing telling them about the train ride an owl swooped in.

It dropped a letter in my lap and took off. I glanced at the address. 

__

Cassi Black

"Cassi, why does it say Black?" Jamie asked me.

"Oh yeah. They have me down as Cassiopeia Black. Professor McGonagall said that was my da's name and that's what I was under so now that's what they call me."

"But that isn't your name." Mum had gone all pale.

"Actually it is, Mum. That was Da's name."

"Well, do you see your father here? Have you ever seen him? Why do you want his of all names? Do you want people to find out? How can you?" She stormed from the room. Addi glanced helplessly at me and followed Mum out. Jamie, Remy and I stared at each helplessly.

I sat there numbly staring at my letter. I went up to my room and lay there for a while. 

Before long I heard a tapping on my window. I glanced out. It was Bridget.

"Hey can you come out?" I grabbed my jacket and left.

We went for a walk. She told me all this cool stuff about her new school. 

"Well, what about you? I want to hear all about Hogwarts. I still can't believe my best friend is a witch." She smiled.

" I don't really feel like talking about it." 

"Why not?"

"You know how my Da's never been around?'

"Yeah so? It's never bothered you before."

"Well My Da was the wizard. I'm going to the same school he did. Everybody knows him, or at least they did. From what people say he was smart, really smart. But he did something bad. No one will tell me what. But Mum just got all upset with me because I'm using Black now instead of O'Connell."

"Black?"

"That was my da's name."

"Sounds familiar."

"It's just everyone expects me to be like him. They either act like I'm supposed to be a genius or I'm going to blow something up."

"Blow something up?"

"Apparently he did a lot of that." She giggled and of course I joined right in. But I felt something, like someone was watching me. Someone not good. I turned around.

I saw just the swirl of robes and then nothing

The rest of summer went by quickly. Mum never mentioned the name thing again, but I kept using the name Black. Before long school was ready to start again Jamie and Remy were ecstatic. They loaded up on dungbombs and fireworks before we left. 

"Cassi!" Ginny waved franticly at me. 

"Ginny! Hey I missed you." 

"You'll never guess what happened."

"Nope, never."

"Aw, come on Cass. You're no fun."

"Tell me."

"My dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. We got 700 galleons!"

"That's great." I knew the Weasly's had it just as bad as us. Worse maybe with five kids. Seven really, but the two oldest had left already.

"We went to Egypt. It was great!"

"I'm glad. You guys deserve it."

"Oh you'll never guess what else happened."

"Probably not."

"Cassi, you really are no fun."

"Yep."

" Alright. Harry ran away."

"What?" 

"Yes, he ran away from those horrible muggles. He was staying in Diagon alley. How cool is that?"

"Wow." During this, my brothers had stood and watched us, their heads twisting to see everything around them.

"Oh Ginny. These are my little brothers. Remus and James. But we call them Jamie and Remy."

"Hi." Ginny said. 

"Are you a witch?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I got to Hogwarts don't I?" the boys grinned evilly.

"I'm not sure about them. They look like Fred and George." She whispered. I giggled.

Just then the rain whistle blew. Mrs. Weasly hugged us all one last time, then shouted at Mr. Weasly to let Harry get on the train.

The train ride was normal. Up to a point. As normal as it can get with Jamie, Remy, Fred, and George. They were ecstatic about the twins, 

"New Blood." Fed cackled. The boys only grinned.

They were two of the worst pranksters ever to come to Hogwarts. I told them so.

"But we had teachers, Young Miss Black." Fred said mysteriously.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"THE best pranksters left their mark for other magical mischief makers. We owe them so much." George pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Who?" Remy begged.

Just then the train began to slow down.

"We can't be there already." Ginny said. Fred glanced at his watch.

"Too early." He agreed.

George went to the window.

"There's people moving out there." I looked out. Yep, there were figures moving around in the darkness.

"I'm going to go find Ron. They're at the back of the train maybe they saw something." With that Ginny was gone.

" Betcha that's not the real reason she went to go find Ron." Fred said to George.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where Ron is, so is Harry." I understood now. I was sure, as were most other people, that Ginny had a more than major crush on the famous Harry Potter. I grinned just as the lamps went out and the train was filled with shouts and cries of pain and annoyance.

"Hey!"(Me)

"That was my foot." (Remy)

"OW!"(George)

"Fred?"(Me)

"Someone's stepping on me!" (Jamie)

"Nope I'm George."(George. DUH!)

"Sorry."(me)

"Who are you? Cassi?"(Fred)

"Meow."(Mrs. Phillips do not ask me why I named my cat that)

"Uhh, I don't think Cass meows." (George)

"Really? Ya think?"(Me)

"I dunno, you'd be surprised." ( Jamie)

"Hey!" ( me)

"OW! Man, that hurt, cat!" (Fred)

"Lumos." The end of George's wand lit. I could see Fred trying to get away from my cat that looked slightly squished and very unhappy and was trying to mortally wound, if not kill Fred. Jamie was indeed being sat on by Remy who was frowning out the window.

Suddenly the door burst open the last person I wanted to see ran in. Draco Malfoy. He was a year ahead of me, and in Slytherin. He was mean and nasty and hated all Gryffindors. But he didn't look very smug now.

"Dementors!" 

Fred and George glared at him. But George leaned out into the hallway to see. He pulled his head back instantly. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"He's right. Dementors. Coming sown the halls." Before I could ask what a dementor was I found out. The door slid open again and a tall dark figure in a black cloak stood there. All the good feelings were sucked right out of me. I plunged into coldness. I heard screaming.

__

"NO! NO! Not my husband! Not Sirius!"

"Mari, I'm sorry. "

"There must be some mistake! Sirius would never do that! Not to James and Lily!"

"I wish it was different. You know I do. But the truth is he betrayed us. Mari. "

"Remus, you know Sirius would never. What about you and Addi? James and Lily? Harry? Peter? What about me and Cassi?"

" Mari. He lied! He was the spy, can't you understand that?" 

"No, Remus. I can't."

"Cassi? Come on Cassi, wake up." Fred's voice pulled me from the dark coldness.

I opened my eyes to the faces of Fred, George, Malfoy, Jamie, Remy, and someone new. He was an adult. The first I'd seen on the train. He had graying brown hair, and the lines on his face made him seem very old, even though he couldn't have been much older than Mum. His eyes seemed familiar somehow.

"Are you alright, Cassi?"

"How do you know my name?" 

He didn't answer, just handed us all a large piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, who are you?" George asked him.

"Professor Lupin. The new defense against the dark arts teacher. You two must be Weaslys." They grinned.

"Let me guess Fred and George, right?" Where had I heard his voice before?

"Sorry, we're Gred and Forge." Fred told him. He smiled almost sadly.

"Eat that chocolate. I must go speak to the driver." With that he was gone.

Fred helped me up. "What happened?"

"Well you fell down. And then Professor Lupin stepped in and sent the dementor away. He helped wake you up."

I didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. The voices I heard, one was mum's I knew that. Then that must mean, she was talking about her husband and she said his name. Sirius. Finally after all these year I knew my da's name. Sirius Black.

I pulled my brothers aside. 

"I know da's name!"

"What?" they asked eagerly.

"Sirius Black." They nodded. I smiled. But I wouldn't be smiling for long. They looked terrified as Hagrid called for first years and they made their way to the boats. 

When we got to Hogwarts, we piled into the Great Hall I was excited to see my brothers get sorted. The first years filed out in a shaky little line. The hat was placed in the center of the little stage and began to sing.

Afterwards Professor McGonagall pulled out her list and began to read off names. I was surprised that Jamie was fist.

"Black, James." I noticed a scattering of whispers and glances at both my brother and me as he pulled the hat over his head. He had barely had it on five seconds when it shouted "Gryffindor!"

I cheered as Jamie made his way toward the table. He sat down, and I was not surprised to see him shaking. 

"Black, Remus." More whispers and I shot a glance at the head table. Snape was glaring at Remy with a look of hate. I know because that was that look he always gave me. Jamie noticed it too. 

"Who's he?" he asked while Remy pulled the hat on. 

"That's Snape. He's the potions master and head of the Slytherin house. He's mean. Don't mess with him. he hates me for some reason. I dunno."

"GRYFINNDOR!" Remy sat down next to his brother and I gave them both a hug. Remy breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What'd the hat say to you?' Jamie asked.

"It said I'd do good in Ravenclaw, but that I was brave and carefree, like da. It said Gryffindor'd be best for me."

"It said I was like my father and I was brave and noble. It said there was no question where I belonged." Jamie said, they grinned at each other and Jamie told Remy about Snape. 

Dumbledore warned us not to mess with the Azkaban guards. He also welcomed Professor Lupin and Hagrid as new teachers.

Why do we have all this security?" I asked Ginny. 

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with that escaped prisoner."

"What escaped prisoner?"

"Where have you been?" Fred asked me.

"In the muggle world."

"They told the muggles." Ginny said.

"My mum doesn't believe in t.v."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle thing. Ask your da." Her da was obsessed with muggle things.

"Any way Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban last summer. " George told me.

I choked on my food. I heard the clatter of silverware against plates as Jamie and Remy dropped their forks. He couldn't have said whom I thought he said. Could he?

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Black? He's only the most infamous prisoner ever to be held at Azkaban."

"Yep, killed thirteen people with one curse. And one of those was a wizard." Fred added through his food.

No my dad couldn't have done that. Maybe I was wrong.

"Hey, you're last name is Black. Are you related to him?" Ginny asked.

" Not that I know of." I said quietly. I shot hasty looks at my brothers. They said nothing.

That night I wrote a hasty letter to Aunt Addi.

__

Dear Aunt Addi,

I need to know Da's name and what he did. Please. It's very important. And don't tell Mum. She doesn't want me to know.

Cassi.

I had to wait a few months for my answer.


	4. Christmas

#### Chapter 4

Professor Snape's class was as bad as always. He seemed particuly mad at me that year. Jamie and Remy had it hard too. For some reason Jamie seemed to bear the full brunt of Snape's rage. We didn't know why. 

Professor McGonagall class got more interesting and Professor Binns class got duller, if that's possible. The new teacher Professor Lupin was easily my favorite teacher. On our first day, we battled a boggart. We had so much fun in his class. Jamie and Remy loved his class. Remy seemed to be best at it though. One day I stayed behind to help clean up.

"Thanks for the help Cassi."

"No problem. Professor. Hey you never did tell me. How did you know my name?"

He smiled slightly. "I knew your dad in school. There is no way to mistake you. You look just like him." Everyone told me that, but coming from him , it seemed to mean more.

"Thanks." He glanced at the time.

"You'd better get to class. You'll be late."

On Halloween, we got proof that Sirius Black was nearby. He somehow got into Hogwarts and when he couldn't get into the Gryffindor common room, he slashed the fat lady. Thank god we were all down in the Great Hall. Who knows what would have happened if we were up there. We had to spend the night in the great hall. She was replaced by Sir Cadogan, an annoying knight wanna be, who made up impossibly hard passwords and challenged every other person to a duel.

"Hey you got a letter." Ginny pointed at it one day about a day before Christmas.

__

Dear Cassi,

I don't know why your mother insists on treating you like a child. If you want to know about you father then you deserve to know. You father is Sirius Black.

I want you to know, that in his own way, before he turned, your father loved you. He used to spend hours after he came home from work, just holding you. He thought you were the most beautiful creation, aside from your mother, in the world. He loved to make you laugh and he did that a lot. You loved him too. Dada was your first word.

I was there when you said it. He was going over some files with his friends and you just crawled right up to him and said it. His response was something along the lines of "Yes dear." A pause then "Oh my god!" You should have seen his jaw drop. He always did have a delayed reaction in his mind when it came to processing important information. His friends thought it was the funniest thing ever. But that was before we really knew him.

Of all the people, I never thought he could turn. He had resisted Voldemort so many times before. He joined with the man who killed our parents. 

Yes, your' grandparents were killed by Voldemort. Mum right after we were born and Dad when we were thirteen. Sirius, himself fought Voldemort in his seventh year.

You should know first that your father's best friend was James Potter. Harry's father and Jamie's namesake. When Harry was about a year and three months and you were seven months, the Potters went into hiding. They used a charm. I don't know what it was called. But it involved a secret keeper.

Your father was their secret keeper. As long as he didn't talk, no one would know where they were hiding. But Voldemort found out. James and Lily were killed The only way for him to have found out where they were for Sirius to have told. I would have thought maybe he was tortured but the next day he was arrested by the ministry for killing all those muggles. And Peter. Poor little Peter. He hero worshipped James and your father. When Sirius turned James in, it was too much.. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for life. No one has ever escaped from there. Until now. I knew he escaped. He is my brother and my twin. I loved him and I love you because you are so much like him, and you are you're on self in your own way.

Cassi, I beg you not to look for him. When they found him, he was laughing. He was standing in the middle of that ruined street, with bodies all around him laughing. And twelve years in Azkaban will make anyone insane. That's what he must be by now. Cassi, insane.

I'm sorry you had to find out.. I'm sorry you never knew him like I did. He was the best person and the loyalist friend. I'm sorry.

Aunt Addi.

I stared in shock at the letter. Tears began to run down my face.

"Cassi? What's wrong?' Ginny asked. I couldn't answer. I ran from the Great hall and back up to my dorm. I threw myself down on my bed and cried. I cried and cried and cried. More questions formed in my mind. How could he do that? If he really loved me why did he turn? How could he do that to his best friends? And Harry, Oh gosh, what would I do the next time I saw Harry? I turned over in my bed. I couldn't believe he, my father, was Sirius Black. Where was the laughing, handsome, happy, man I dreamed about? He wasn't real. He never had been. And what would I tell Jamie and Remy? They would be crushed.

How do you know? A voice inside my head asked. What if , just what if, he was innocent? I brushed the thought aside, but it didn't go away. Somehow, deep down I knew he was.

Little did I know that in the boys dorm, Harry was thinking about my father too.

Christmas Eve Ginny and I sat by the fire watching it quietly. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess and Hermione was watching them intently. Remy and Jamie were off causing some trouble somewhere.

I wondered if our fathers had ever done this. I wondered if my father had ever sat in this same chair and thought about things. I wondered how we used to spend Christmas, Mum and Da and me.

We went to bed. 

The next morning, I awoke to a bouncing Ginny and a pile of presents. I got a book from Mum, _The adventures of Merlin, the real story, _and a very nice feather quill from Ginny, a box of dungbombs from Fred and George, a box of candy from my brothers, and a box of old wizarding photographs from Aunt Addi. 

"Hey what's that?" Ginny pointed to a small wrapped present, under her pile of wrapping paper. 

__

To Cassiopeia Shawna O'Connell Black.

With love

I shivered. Not many people knew my middle name. And who would write with love? I didn't recognize the handwriting

I opened the box and gasped. 

Inside was a small locket. I opened it. Inside was a picture, of a man with long black hair and deep brown eyes, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and a baby with her father's black hair and dark eyes. They were all smiling. The man looked so happy. They were waving at me. I knew in an instant, this was my family. My mum and da, once upon a time. Da looked more like I had imagined him. Twelve years in prison had changed him so much. He no longer resembled this man. 

Then I noticed the inscription.

Dear Cassi,

I just want you to know, that whatever happens

I love you. 

Your father

Sirius Black

Who sent me this? 

"Ginny, check the box, See if there's a name."

"Nope, nothing."

She took it from me. 

"This is your father?" I nodded.

"Sirius Black is your father?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Ginny." She nodded.

"I promise." She held the locket gingerly. "It's beautiful. I think you should wear it." And she fastened it around my neck. It felt good there, like it belonged there. For the first time since I found out about my father, I smiled.

"Cassi! Cassi!" Jamie and Remy called as they burst into our dorm. 

"What?"

"Look what we got." They held up an old manuscript. 

We stared at it. 

Before our eyes writing spread across the page.

****

Hello, young friends. I am the terror that huants your dreams! I am fear! I am that thing that lives under you beds, comes out late when you are alseep and-

Stop it Padfoot, you're going to scare them! By the way, I'm Prongs.

**__**

I am not, Prongs_! So there_

Oy, anyway hello young marauders.

If you have a knack for troublemaking. Moony here.

****

Or you're just bored

We have the solution right here

****We do?

##### Yes Wormtail.

****

Where?

__

This, you idiot_!_

##### Oh yeah. 

ANYWAY! **** Uh Oh Prongs is getting crabby.

#### Hehehe

IT"S NOT FUNNY, Padfoot! Moony!

##### I don't think they can answer you anymore, Prongs.

Shut up Wormtail. Stop laughing!

There was a apuse, then the parchment shook a bit.

##### Ow! That hurt, Prongs! I doubt poor Padfoot can even get up. But since I don't want you to hurt me anymore…Congratulations, young and future marauders. 

****

You know that was not very nice. Oh man do not give me that look, that's your "I'm gonna hurt you" look. What was I saying? Oh yes. You hold in your hands the perfect guide to mischief making

##### Yeah, it's called 

**__**

The Marauder's Guide to Mischief Making.

### This will tell you everything you ever needed to know about causing trouble. Though you may want the map to go along. 

****

But if you don't have it, since SOMEBODY lost it!!

Cough*Wormtail* cough

##### Shut up Moony. 

That's okay, just don't get caught.

****

Well, have fun and we'll be back to cause trouble another day.

"Wow!" I gasped. 

"Yeah, they've been fighting for about an hour, since we opened it."

"Who gave it to you?" they shrugged.

"There was no name." I frowned but then I showed them my necklace. They smiled at the picture of da.

The holidays ended and I decide to wear the necklace. Classes began and Snape hated me even more. 

Well Gryffindor won its' game against Ravenclaw which put us back in the running for the Quiddich cup. With all the parties, you would have thought we had won the cup. We all went to bed around one. But later that night…

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" We ran downstairs. Ron was still yelling at his brother Percy.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall marched in. "I told you to go to bed." She was very angry. 

"That's what I was just telling them Professor. My brother Ron just had a nightmare."

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME , HOLDING A KINFE!"

No one said anything. My breath caught in my throat. I reached out and held on to my locket. Jamie Remy and I exchanged glances. 

Da, here? 

"Don't be ridicules Weasly, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him. "Ron told her." Ask him if he saw-"

Professor McGonagall rushed out . We could hear her talking to Sir Cadogan. "Did you let a man into Gryffindor tower just now?"

"Certainly, good lady."

""YOU-you did? But the password!" She stammered.

"He had 'em. Had the whole weeks worth, my lady. Read 'em off a little piece of paper."_(a/n. I copied that pretty much out of the book. This scene was already done I just did it through Cassi's eyes.)_

The whole tower was in shock. My brothers stood in shock. As much as neither one wanted to admit they were, I think, even more shocked about Da's identity than I was. We spent another night in the Great Hall while the teachers searched for Da. Once again he escaped.


	5. The Truth

#### Chapter 5

Later I heard Harry tell his friends that the Dementors had been given permission to use the kiss on Black if they found him.

I asked Ginny what that meant.

"The Dementor Kiss? Well, it's a fate worse than death. They suck your soul out. Your body keeps living, but you, the person you were is gone forever."

I shuddered. Did I really want my father to get this? No way. It was then I began to feel like I wanted him to escape.

Things were quiet for a while. Gryffindor won the Quiddich cup. We had a party to top that off.

Finals came and went. For defense against the dark arts we had to battle a boggart. 

When I went into that trunk I don't know what I expected. But a clown wasn't it. Yep, the boggart turned into a clown. Funny, I have always been scared of clowns. They are just evil. _(a/n. if you are a clown don't read that part. I don't like clowns either. I had a traumatic childhood experience. *brakes down sobbing.)_

Term was almost over. 

The day after our final exam at breakfast, Snape told everyone Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

I couldn't believe it. My favorite professor was a monster?

I went to go see him. Jamie and Remy came with me. 

His door was open, but I knocked softly. He whirled around and smiled when he saw us.

"Cassi, boys come in." I entered and noticed most of his things were gone.

"Are you going somewhere Professor?"

He sighed." I am retiring."

"Why?" I couldn't believe it.

"You heard Professor Snape this morning. I am a werewolf."

"He was telling the truth?"

"Sadly, yes." I thought for a minute.

"You're still my favorite professor."

He smiled. "Thank you, Cassi. That means a lot to me."

He turned back to his trunk, then spun around. 

"Kids, there is something I need to tell you. Something that can't wait." He pulled me into his chair. He looked out into the hall then shut the door.

I waited. He paused and then paced the room.

"I'm sure you've heard by now that Sirius Black was caught again last night."

"He was?" Oh God, please let him be safe. Don't let him be taken from me again. I pleaded silently. "What happened?" Please don't let my father be a mindless nobody.

"He escaped." I breathed an obvious sigh of relief. He gave me a thoughtful look. Jamie and Remy exchanged glances.

"You don't want them to capture him?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone deserves that fate."

He nodded, thinking. " Good, because no one does."

"Except maybe Voldemort."

"Maybe." He sat on his desk "Cassi, do you know who your father is?"

"Yes, Professor. He is Sirius Black."

"Yes, how did you know?"

" My aunt Addi told me." A far away look appeared in his eyes.

"Addi, that wouldn't be Adhara Black would it?"

"Yes, did you know her too?"

"A little." He smiled a small smile.

"Anyway, kids. There is so much to tell you. I don't have enough time. But the most important thing is your father, Cassi, is innocent." That word, that little word, made me gasp for breath. My father was innocent? Then why was he in prison? Why couldn't he tell me himself?

"Innocent?" Jamie and Remy shouted in unison. Professor Lupin smiled at them. 

"Like I said, there is too much to tell you now. Just believe me. And there is something else you should know. If a man ever comes up to you and says his name is either Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail run away as fast as possible."

"why?"

"Because he is the one who committed the crimes Sirius was accused of.."

"So he's the one."

"Who Betrayed Lily and James and killed all those muggles."

" But why? Why didn't he says something?"

"Well, unfortunately all the evidence was against him. He had nothing to prove he was innocent. " Professor Lupin was quiet. Before he could stop it a tear crept down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and continued talking.

"I told you, it's a long story, longer than I have time to tell you."

He shooed us to the door.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"Will we ever see you again?" Remy asked. He gave him a long look. He smiled and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Of course, you will. I'm thinking about making a stop at your mother's place anyway. I promised him I'd tell her."

"When can I see him? Please I want to so much."

"I have a feeling you may see him sooner than you think."

"Really?" Before he could do anything I hugged him, the boys too. He looked a little confused but not mad.

"have a great summer Cassi. But do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Say hi to your aunt for me."

"Why?" I smiled slyly.

"No reason." He turned back to his desk. "Now go on."

I turned to leave. 

One hour later I watched as he climbed into a coach and rove away. I waved, but I knew he didn't see me.

The next week we went home. Mum and Aunt Addi were waiting to pick us up at Shannon Airport.

"Cassi, how are you?" She gave me a big hug.

"Mum, I have so much I need to tell you." 

"Oh and Aunt Addi, Professor Lupin says hi." Her jaw dropped,

" Remus? Remus Lupin? How do you know Remus? Did you see him? Where?" I just smiled and got into the car.

"Remus?" Remy asked.

"Yes, he was your namesake." Mum said. We laughed.

Later that night, I couldn't put it off any more. I went into her room. She was in bed reading a paper for work.

"Mum?"

"Cassi you're supposed to be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well come here." She moved over and I crawled in beside her. The door creaked. We looked up and Remy and Jamie soon joined us.

"Mum, we need to talk to you about something."

"Of course baby."

"Mum, you have to promise not to get mad."  
"I promise." She took off her reading glasses and slowly nodded.

"We know who our father is." Her face showed no reaction.

"He escaped last summer." Jamie said

"Escaped?"

"From Azkaban." She didn't say anything.

"There's more. Mum, Professor Lupin saw him, talked with him. He's innocent."

She only stared at me. The she shook her head. 

"I wish, I really wish he was Cassi."

"No, Mum, He is. Look." I pulled the locket out of my shirt.

She held it gingerly. She opened it and smiled longingly. 

"That was on the day you were born. Your da was so happy. He wouldn't give you to anyone else. Not even me. He couldn't stop smiling. He loved you so much." She touched his face. He stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled.

" He sent it to me. On Christmas."

"And he sent us this manuscript with all these jokes on it." Remy said.

"He's innocent, mum." Jamie said.

"I really wish he was innocent. kids."

"Professor Lupin said we might see him sooner than you think." Mum just shook her head again. She closed the locket and I lay down next to her. Jamie and Remy curled up at the bottom of the bed. She turned off the light but none of us slept.


	6. Da

#### Chapter 6

Weeks past and I waited for a sign from my da or Professor Lupin, anyone. Not until the end of July.

Then one night as I was walking home from Bridget I got one. A big one.

A large dog was sitting on my porch. When I say large I don't mean kinda big, I mean HUGE.

"Hey boy, you lost?" I reached down to pet him.

He stood up. He was easily as big as my waist. With long shaggy black hair. And his eyes didn't look like a dogs. They were too intelligent.

He looked thin and tired. I opened the door and he slipped inside.

"Hey, did I say you could come in?" He only sat down and panted.

"Come on , out." I pointed to the door but he just sat there. "Fine, but if Mum gets mad, don't blame me." He barked and jumped on mum's new couch.

"Cassi? What is that?" Jamie asked. Remy grinned and leaned down to pet him.

"Cassi? That you?" mum called.

"Mum! You're home." She came into the room and gawked at the huge dog sitting on her couch.

"Cassi! Get that thing off now!" She tried to push him off but he just lay there.

"That is my new couch. Get off right now." The dog blinked a couple times, then jumped off just like that.

"Mari, what on earth-" Aunt Addi came into the room. She stopped short and stared at the monster of a dog. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the dog by the scuff of the neck. I figured that if anyone else tried that they would get their hand bitten off, but the dog seemed to cower under her scowl.

"SIRIUS POLARIS BLACK! You change back right this instant!" Aunt Addi yelled. The dog glanced at me, the boys, and then at Mum then back to Addi and barked.

My da? Was she talking to my da? My da was not a big black dog. At least I hope not.

"I don't care! Change back now!" Addi was now yelling at the dog as if it were talking back to her. 

"They won't run. I promise." She looked up at us. "Mari, Cassi, boys, you can't run please. I promised him." Mum nodded and I did too.

Then the dog rolled its eyes, there was a small flash of light. And suddenly the dog was gone.

A man was standing there. He was tall and thin. Very thin. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in years. His thick black hair was long and shaggy. It a way it reminded me of the dog he had been seconds before. He had dark tan skin that looked as if it had been years since he saw sunlight and then was exposed to a lot of it.

I shivered when I looked into his eyes. They were dead. Empty. Like there was nothing behind his eyes. Like he had been through so much his mind, his soul had shut down. He scanned the room, Aunt Addi, Mum, the boys and then his eyes fell on me. 

The dead hallow look vanished, to be replaced by his eyes growing bright and suddenly there was his heart in his eyes.

"Cassi." His voice was hoarse and ill used, but I understood everything. I understood everything he couldn't say. Everything that was shining in his eyes.

"DA!" I ran into his arms. He held me tight. God, I had waited so long for this moment, for my da. The boys then attacked him and he pulled them into the huge embrace. I pulled away and I saw his face was wet. So was mine.

"Da?"

"Cass. God, I missed you."

He touched my locket. "You got it."

"We got that paper." Jamie and Remy screamed in unison. He smiled. 

"Yes, Da, I talked to Professor Lupin. He told me everything. I know you're innocent and I know about Pettigrew." At the mention of that name his face grew dark. I wouldn't be Pettigrew in that second for all the gold in the world.

"Murdering traitor." He growled.

"Kids get away from him." Mum was speaking a quiet but scared voice. Da stood up and looked at her. He put his hand on my shoulders and pulled both boys closer as if he was afraid we would run if he let go. Jamie had grabbed onto his bone thin wrist and I don't think he would ever let go.

"What am I going to do, Mari? Kill them? Betray them to Voldemort?"

"You didn't see any wrong in doing it to your friends so why should you to your children?" Mum's words were harsh and I could see them cut deep into him but he remained motionless.

"No one else believes me so why should you?" His voice was cold.

"Believe you ? Why would they believe you? You killed Lily and James! Do you deny it?" Mum shouted.

Da said nothing. I glanced up at him. His eyes were back to the empty hollow look. He tried to say something but the words seemed to die in his throat.

"Da, you didn't , did you?" Jamie asked in his little boy voice. Remy looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes.

" I, I didn't mean to. But it was my fault. Not in the way you're thinking. See I wasn't the Potters secret keeper, kids."

"You weren't?"

"No, I convinced them to change to Peter in the last minute."

"And Peter was the spy." Everything made sense now. 

"I told them it would be better if we didn't tell anyone about the switch. That there was less danger for them and Peter if everyone still thought I was the one. It worked too well." He crossed over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands. His eyes were closed tight and I had the feeling that if he opened them, tears would come spilling out.

" It's my fault. If I hadn't," His voice broke and he began to sob. I ran over and sat beside him. My heart went out to my father. 

Mum looked torn between comforting him and staying away from him. Her loving side won out.

She came over and sat beside him, He leaned over and sobbed into her shoulder. She rocked him slowly until his sobs subsided and he fell asleep.

"Cassi, boys, Addi why don't you go on to bed?" Mum said. 

"But Mum." 

"Come on Cassi." Addi steered us toward our rooms. I looked over my shoulder. Mum was still holding Da while he slept.

"He's had a hard time. Let him sleep." Addi said softly.

Later that night I got up to get a glass of water. When I went into the living room I saw Mum. She had fallen asleep and Da was curled up next to her. Her arm was around him protectively and they looked so peaceful I wouldn't have woken them up if Voldemort himself came through the door.

The next morning I got up early. But even still, the boys beat me to it.

"Hey Cassi" Mum was extremely cheerful this morning. Remy and Jamie sat around the table, arguing over who could cast the best invisibility spell.

"Where Da?" I prayed it wasn't all a dream.

"Oh he's in my room. He carried me in there last night after I fell asleep on the couch. He's still sleeping."

"Morning people. Where is my runaway brother?" Addi came into the kitchen. She was happy too. I saw for once what Professor McGonagall had meant when she said my da brought happiness to a place just by being there.

" Sleeping in." Mum told her. She rolled her eyes.

Da didn't wake up that day, or the next. He slept for three whole days.

On the morning of his fourth day he came in when we were having breakfast.

"Hey look who's up? Morning sleepyhead." I never noticed how small Mum was before. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Either that or Da was really tall.

"Da you slept for three days!" I told him .

"I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Da?"

He turned back to me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Cass."

"Us too!" the twins shouted. Da pulled them into a hug. 

"I missed you too, Sirius." Addi hugged him tightly.

"Group hug!" Jamie shouted.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe." Mum told him. 

"No one did. Why should you?" he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Siri, don't think that."

"Addi, you can not read my mind." He said.

"Wanta bet?" She grinned.

"Go for it." He smiled. She closed her eyes. In a second she opened them again. Her mouth dropped open.

"Eww! Siri, I did not want to know that."

"What? What?" we shouted.

"Nothing." Both siblings said at the same time.

"You can tell me at least." Mum said. Da leaned over and whispered in her ear. She gasped and smacked him in the stomach.

Instead of taking it, he gasped in pain and clutched his stomach. Mum jumped instantly into mother mode.

"Are you okay? Let me see,"

"It's okay. just a little bruise."

"Bruise?" I asked.

"yeah. I sorta fell down a mountain last week." Mum and Addi laughed.

"Are you hungry. Sirius? I can make some breakfast." His eyes widened when she mentioned food.

"Food? Like chicken? Maybe? Roasted just like you used to make it?"

She laughed " Chicken is not usually considered a breakfast food but, sure."

We sat down at the table and we told him everything that had happened in our lives.

He was fuming when I told him about Snape.

"Lousy git. He was always trying to get us in trouble

in school. But we got him good lots a times."

"What did you do?"

"Well one time we dyed his hair bright red, and oh another time, Lily charmed him to make him repeat everything someone said. And there was the time we made him burp whenever anyone said his name. The Professors loved that."

"Why are you so tan?" Addi asked. "In your poster's you were paler than death."

"You remember that island Dad took us to one time when we were about ten?"

"The one where you unknowingly bewitched all the birds to follow me around?"

"That's the one. Well I can tell you this, those birds are still there." She laughed.

"Hey after this, kids you want to come meet Buckbeat?"

"Who?"

"He's a hippogriff. He's kinda on the run with me and I hid him in an old cave about a mile from here. "

"Sure I'd love to." 

When Mum put the food in front of him, I bearly blinked and it was gone. Mum refilled his plate and he tore into it, looking a lot like the dog he was.

"Sirius, when was the last time you had a real meal?" Mum asked as she set his third helping in front of him.

"About thirteen years." He said in between bites.

"How about this, When was the last time you ate?"

He paused. "About two days before I came here, I think. I'm not sure ." he was ready for his next helping. 

Mum stared at him in horror." What have you been eating?'

He shrugged. "Rats, garbage, whatever I can find."

Addi looked positively mad. She pushed back the chair and paced back and forth." I am going to kill Peter. All you have had to put up with when it should have been him rotting in prison. You shouldn't have to hide from the people you once called friends. You shouldn't have to dig through garbage to find decent food. You should be at home with your wife and your daughter and twin son who are worse than you, James, and Remus put together and your many other children." At this Da grinned, though it looked forced and Mum blushed.

"It's not fair!"

Da exploded. "Life isn't fair Addi. Do you think it was fair for James and Lily to die? Do you think it was fair for Voldemort" She flinched at the name " To kill our mother? Do you think it was fair for him to kill our father, and in front of you? Do you think it's fair that everyone, Mum, dad, Erin, they all died for me! They all died because of what I am! Do you think that's fair?" He stormed out of the room.

"What does he mean, because of what I am?" I asked. Mum shrugged. Addi shook her head. I went out into the living room.

"Da?" He was looking out the window. He didn't turn when I spoke. I came up behind him and slipped under his arm. The boys each took a side of his arms. He glanced down at me and I followed his gaze. He was watching a small family, a mum, da and two little girls. They were washing their car. Soon a water fight took place and they ran around squirting each other laughing.

"That was us, Cass. " I looked up at him. His eyes were over bright again. "A long time ago that could have been us." I didn't say anything. I just squeezed his hand and hugged him tighter. 

The moment was ruined by the doorbell. Da whirled around, a look of terror in his eyes.

Mum came running. "Sirius, Change." She hissed. He didn't need to be told twice. There was a small POP and the dog was back.

Mum checked to make sure everything was in place then opened the door. 

Professor Lupin stood on the doorstep.

"Remus!" Mum gasped. She glanced around and yanked him inside. 

"Hello Mari, Cassi boys. How's that homework coming?" he asked me.

"All done but the potions essay. Snape is impossible." 

"We had homework?" Jamie asked, his eyes wide with mock shock.

I heard a Pop behind me and I knew that Da had changed back.

"Padfoot, How are you?" Professor Lupin asked Da worriedly.

"I'm okay Moony."  
"Wait, Moony? Padfoot? As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? The original magical mischief makers?"

"You're Moony and Padfoot?" Jamie shouted, shocked that his father was one of his heroes. 

"the very same." Professor Lupin sighed. 

"You found the map?" Da looked positively overjoyed.

"No, The Weasly twins did. They showed me. They honor you guys as gods." Da and Professor Lupin laughed as Jamie and Remy got to their knees and began to shout praises. Mum shook her head as she pulled them to their feet.

"Remus?" Addi came in. 

"Addi, " 

"Remus Lupin where on earth have you been?"

"Um, Albania, Wales, Scotland, France, The states, uhhhh I think that's about it."

"You, you ,you, "

"You never were very good at insulting people, huh Ad." Da said.

"Siri, I , I, " She looked from Mum's knowing look, to my grin and Da's expectant face. " Oh I give up!" She took Professor Lupin by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

He stayed for a few days the one morning he was gone. He left a note.

__

Dear, Addi, Cassi Remy, Jamie, and Padfoot.

I am sorry I have to leave so suddenly, but tonight is the full moon. And I must be moving on. Padfoot you should soon. They will be looking ever since you let yourself be seen a few miles from here. 

I love you all very much and I will hopefully see you soon. Say hi to Harry for me Padfoot.

Moony

Addi was sad and moped around for a few days but she got over it when a letter from Professor Lupin came by owl.

In it was a warning to Da that the ministry was close behind him.

Da took us up to see Buckbeak. He bowed to us. There was something about the way he treated Da. It was like a deep deep respect. He bowed whenever Da came by. He always let Da ride him, no matter what. And Da loved him. He took care of him and fed him. 

We were all eating lunch one day about a week before school started, when a beautiful snowy owl came through the window.

"Why, hello Hedwig" Da said. He offered her a slice of bacon which she took gratefully. 

"That's Harry's owl." Da told me.

She had finished the bacon and nipped his sleeve to get his attention. She stuck her leg out, which had a letter tied to it.

Da untied it and opened it. He frowned and began to search around.   
"Cass, do you have a pen and some parchment?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get it." I returned with the needed items. Da scribbled a hasty note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She took off. 

For the rest of the day Da seemed preoccupied with something. He didn't say much and kept to himself. He spent most of the time writing letters.

That night I awoke to see Da sitting next to my bed.

"Hey."

"hey sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.". He sat back.

"It's okay." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was shorter now and easier to manage. He looked much better now that he got that mess cut off. More like the man he was.

"Look Cass." That was his own personal nickname for me. Everyone else called me Cassi or my full name. Da was the only one who called me Cass. Mum and Addi had them too. Addi was Add to Da and Mum was Mar. Addi called him Siri. Remy was Rem and Jamie was, well, Jamie. I don't think Da could think of a nickname for him. 

"Cass, I'm leaving." 

"Why?" I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with us and we would be a family.

"The ministers. They'll be here soon. They can't find me here. If they do you and Mum will be in trouble. I can't do that. To you or Harry. And Harry needs me right now. " I didn't want him to go, but I knew I wasn't the only one who needed him. At least I had Mum and my brother. Harry had no one.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But I'll be nearby Hogwarts."

"I'm gonna miss you Da." I hugged him. 

"I'll miss you too. But just send me an owl if old slimy Snape bothers you too much."

"I will ." I promised giggling.

"Now, get some sleep." He kissed the top of my head. Then he pulled the covers up. I smiled at him then closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh, then get up and leave.

Then I heard Mum's voice in the hall.

"So you're leaving now?"

"Yes, don't try to stop me."

"Stop you? Since when have I tried to do that??"

"Look Mar. I have to go. Harry needs me."

"Harry? What about us? What about Cassi and me? And the boys? And Addi? What about your family?"

"It doesn't mean I don't love you any less. It just means I have to be there for Harry too. I'm all he has."

"So bring him here."

"You know I can't Mar. Look. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's not like I chose this."

"But I did."

"So you're sorry you married me?"

"I don't know. Magic has never brought me anything good."

"Nothing good? What about me? What about Cassi? What about Jamie and Remy? Who by the way, I don't remember hearing about!" He was yelling now.

"Don't you yell at me, Sirius Black!"

"Why shouldn't I? You don't even care!"

"How dare you say that! How do you know? What do you think I've been doing for the past twelve years? I haven't been on a single date since I met you."

"Yeah well what do you think I've been doing for the past twelve years? Sitting in some cell, slowly going insane for a crime I didn't commit that's what! How can you possibly understand that?"

"How can I if you won't tell me?"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"well, then how am I supposed to know how you feel? I don't even know you anymore, Sirius!"

"I have to go." Da said softly.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and the door opening.

I ran to the window just in time to see a large black dog run down the street and turn the corner, never once looking back.

I heard Mum move and I leaped back into bed pretending to be asleep. She opened the door and watched me. I never moved. Then she shut the door.

I could hear Mum crying. Then the door to her room shut.

I got up and went into Addi's room. 

She was at the window watching Da leave. She looked up when I came in. I was soon followed by the twins.

"Come here guys." we ran into her arms.

"They used to fight all the time."

"Why?"

"Well," She said," Your mum and dad are two every strong people with two very bad tempers. They love each other, never doubt that. They just can't agree on anything. Your mum wanted him to stay out of the danger his job presented. You dad couldn't. If there's one noble thing about Sirius, it's that he will die for his friends. He will do anything for them. The whole animagi thing? That was for Remus. They did that in their fifth year. That's why it hurts him so much about James and Lily. He thinks it's his fault. Of course it's not, but you try and tell him that. He feels he has to make up for all he's done. That's why he wants to be near Harry. He thinks if anything happens to Harry he will have failed James completely."

I nodded.


	7. An ending and a begining

****

Chapter 6

Da wrote the next day and apologized profusely to Mum, and she replied by writing him back and said she was sorry. They were soon back on speaking terms. 

A few days later I got a letter from Ginny.

__

Dear Cassi,

You won't believe what happened 

A bunch of death eaters, of dark wizards who work for you-know-who, attacked at the Quiddich world cup! No one knows who they are, and no one was hurt badly. But it's really scary. 

Dad says they don't want us to forget they are still out there. It scares me to think that Voldemort is still out there.

Anyway how is your summer going? Harry is staying with us again.

He and Hermione came for the Cup. Fred and George did something to his cousin but they won't tell me and every time I bring it up Harry, Fred, George, and Dad all burst out laughing and can't talk for several minutes. So I still don't know.

Oh well, I'll see you at the train.

Ginny.

On the train Ginny told me everything.

"They were floating and then there was the dark mark. It was the scariest thing."

She didn't say much for the rest of the ride. Fred and George told me about their new business, Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, and their plans to open a joke shop after Hogwarts as this was their final year.

I don't like to think about what happened that year. It's all too much and it was the first step in the fulfillment of our destinies. Voldemort arose. With the help of Pettigrew and the other death eaters. A student at Hogwarts was killed. The tournament was exciting of course but the last task, it was more that anyone expected and poor Harry had to battle a fully regenerated Voldemort. 

Unfortunately Dumbeldore couldn't persuade the ministry, or at least Fudge, that he was really back. I knew it. I saw Harry's face when they brought him back. And Da told me when I went to the infirmary. Then Dumbledore told us all at the end of term. 

We had all been born in the years right before or following Voldemort's demise and his return only signaled more pain and fear in the times ahead. And we were right.

On a happier note, my mum had another set of twins. On May fifteenth. Two beautiful bouncing baby boys. Da couldn't be there but he was overjoyed when I told him.

He named them Polaris Castor Black and Gemini Pollex Black. He insisted we carry on the family tradition of being named after stars. 

I didn't mind. Those two boys and the others that followed, my little sisters and brother would be a light in our lives in the darkest times. 

My life back home remained much the same, For a while.

One day, that summer, my life changed. For better or for worse I have yet to see.

It all started with a knock on the door. But that isn't my story to tell. It is a story for an another day.


End file.
